1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to monitoring a particle laden flow in a pipe.
More particularly, this invention relates to a technique for determining real-time particle-to-air mass ratio, mass flow and particle size of particle laden flows in a pipe based at least partly on a change in some parameter related to a particle laden flow, including, e.g., either a sound level propagating through a particle laden flow in a pipe, or a static pressure due to an acceleration of the particle laden flow in the pipe. The change includes an attenuation in a measured parameter related to the particle laden flow, which can be used to monitoring the particle laden flow in the pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain applications, particle laden flows may be monitored based on measurements related to the particle laden flows.
For example, in one known industrial applications related to a pulverized coal-fired power plant, the mass ratio (or inversely the air-to-fuel ratio, AFR) and particle size have a direct impact on combustion dynamics inside a boiler. The boiler will operate most efficiently and while creating the least amount of undesirable emissions at a given AFR and particle size of the pulverized coal fuel. In addition, monitoring these parameters over time would give an indication of the performance degradation and maintenance requirements for certain equipment, such as the coal pulverizers, riffle boxes and damper valves as a few examples.
In view of the aforementioned, there is a need in industry applications to be able to accurately and effectively measure the real-time particle-to-air mass ratio, mass flow and particle size for particle laden flows.